You talk like you're famous, you're shameless
by Kaybeanna
Summary: Alex Gaskarth gets all of the girls but is this time different. When Alex meets a mystery girl that doesn't fall for him at first sight. includes Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson and Zack Merrick
1. Chapter 1

The venue was silent and the dark except for one white-hot spotlight directly on the middle of the stage. Alex stepped into the light holding an acoustic guitar and sang the first line of Jasey Rae.

_The lights out, I still here the rain._

In that instant, the crowd had gone wild chanting All Time Low and singing along with the lyrics, this is when Alex felt most alive when he felt as though nothing could hurt him. He was wrong and even he could feel it was the calm before the storm.

Alex Gaskarth was the guy that always got the girl, no matter what he did or how he acted, he always got the girl. This night was no different.

"Hey Jack, I am going to be at the bus with ahh...Um...this smoking' hot girl right next to me" Alex declared this as he did every night not ever remembering their name. Jack just waved him off knowing that he should wait maybe an hour before heading to bed. On the way to the bus Alex tried to make small talk but without even listening, he knew how it went call her beautiful, ask her where she is from, what her favourite colour is, what her favourite All Time Low song is and why and then have sex with her. Although no more than twice, that was the rule.

While this girl was just rambling on Alex noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was another girl and while having a threesome was always fun, he had that feeling that this other girl was not going to be into it and if she were it would defiantly not be with the blonde bimbo on his arm.

This other girl was about 5"2 was wearing tight black skinny jeans, an old Weezer band t-shirt, some suspenders with a girly white short sleeve cardigan and low top Nike sneakers. Her hair was shoulder length, brunette with a single red highlight in the fringe and wore buddy holly nerd glasses not for her sight but as a fashion accessory. Now Alex saw her he knew he had to have her but why waste a perfectly good blonde just to talk to this girl.

Alex POV

Wow I had not had a fuck like that in a while she was a goer, but I know the rules. "Hey sweetie" I said with my nice charming after sex voice when I wanted them to leave, oh and I still had no idea what her name was "the show just finished I think it would ha best if you went home" I said with a cheeky grin across my face, the girls seemed to like that. "Will you call me baby I had a lot of fun tonight" she asked like I would actually do it "Yeah sure, of course I will" No I will not.

After she left the bus, finally she took so long to get dressed I mean she was not even wearing that many clothes. I put on my tightest jeans and coolest Glamour Kills shirt and tried to fix my hair. Its not like it was that messed up any way I am always on top. I walked out to the venue and thank god she was still there. I was pretty pumped for this it has been awhile since I had two different girls in the one night.

I walked to the girl who had one headphone in her ear and was facing the front of the line, probably waiting for the rest of the guys to come out and do signings. I walk up behind her with all of my charm flowing, I had the sexiest grin I could muster up on my face and leant in to her ear. "Hey I'm Alex" The girl Turned to me and with all of the coolness and sexiness I knew she had. With a look of disgust she said "SO".

What she didn't know is that I like sassy and a challenge. This was going to be fun.

**A/N Hey this is my first fan fic so if you guys like it I will write heaps more so please review it, and be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex POV

This girl was so unlike the rest of the girls in the line. Man I had seen girls like them in each town but something about this other girl caught my eye. Maybe it was the fact that she had no skin showing or the fact that she was at a show and still had headphones in. Whatever it is, it's different and comforting to know that there was a girl out there that didn't want to sleep with me or scream in my face.

"So what is your name?" I asked part of me hoping she wouldn't shut me down and the other part wanting her to be sassy.

"If you must know, my name is Kate." Wow, even the way she said that was sassy and I do love a mean streak.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, Kate would you like to go and get a drink with me I know this great bar" I dazzled my winning grin that made all of the girls melt.

"Well, I don't drink like ever" Kate said that as if I would drop the whole thing, but is it possible that this girl could be my first straightedge.

"We don't have to go to a bar we could go to a coffee shop, what have you got to lose?" She looked at me and agreed, if it was that easy to get a coffee with this girl I wonder how easy it would to get into those tight jeans. Only time will tell.

Kate POV

My dignity, I whispered. Luckily he did not hear otherwise I think that may have upset him. My word have a way of doing that and I don't intentionally go out to be mean it just comes out that way.

I am not the type of girl that Alex Gaskarth went after and I do not even really think he is going after me. Maybe I just remind him of his friends or maybe I am just something he has never had, a conquest probably. Oh well at least I get a free drink out of it right.

We walked to the coffee shop on Main street, it is about a 15 minute walk and for the first 5 minutes we were silent until Alex decided to start asking questions.

"So what kind of girl wears headphones at a show?" Alex asked I had really hoped he had not asked that question.

"Um the kind of girl that is trying to drown out the screams from all of the fifteen year old All Time Low fans" Was that harsh, sometimes I don't even know it's like I don't have a filter from my brain to my mouth.

Luckily, he laughed that one off and agreed. Finally, we were at the coffee shop and I ordered a hot chocolate and he a black coffee and found a booth in the corner. For some reason I was nervous, it was not like I had never gotten coffee with someone but for some reason I had a bad feeling about this.

"So what you don't drink coffee either? What are you just the nicest girl in town?" Alex asked, he was digging for answers I don't think I have let alone are able to give.

"I don't like the taste, anyway less about me why are you here with me? I mean it wasn't like I was watching but you had a tall blonde on your arm and I just thought why would you come near me when you had the pick of all of the girls at the show" I ramble when I am nervous.

Alex smiled his devilishly smile that made him look like he had all of the answers. "Well it's not like I didn't hang out with the girl you saw me with but you are so different from all of the girls at the show and, umm... I guess I just have not seen a girl like you before and I guess you intrigue me."

Alex and I finished our drinks and he walked me home, which I totally could have done myself but I guess he likes to seem like a gentleman. Most of the way he asked questions that to me seemed totally irrelevant, like what is your favourite colour? Where have you lived? What schools did you go to? What is your favourite song and why? I could never see this as going past tonight but there was a glint in his eye as if he had a mission.

Alex POV

I never expected to actually like Kate, but I did. She totally wasn't what I went for but something in her big green eyes were different. I hope this can last more than tonight and I hope she wants it to but something in those green eyes says she is afraid of hurting me. It is now my mission to find out why Kate has sad eyes even when she has a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate POV

After Alex had dropped me home and when I was through with all the exchanging of numbers kind of stuff (His idea, I would have been fine with storing this night in the folder named 'one time only deal')

I walked through my crowded house (it was only 10:30) which was filled with my sister and three brothers, my mother and father all laughing and having a great time, did not even notice the front door close and a person walking through to the stairs. They did not even notice my bedroom door slam and my IPod speakers come on to hear the song 7 Minutes on Heaven (Atavan Halen) by Fall Out Boy blare through the walls. I collapsed on my bed and stared up to the ceiling. This was how most nights were, my family would be down stairs while I would be in my room, which had dark purple walls with band posters of Fall Out Boy, Paramore, All Time Low, and many more plastered on the walls. My bed was centre of the room with a black blanket on top. Along one wall my desk held by stereo and my Mac book. The other wall was lined with book shelved filled with classic literature and the occasional trashy book like the Twilight series. The rest of the shelves and wall was filled with CDs, DVDs and boxes of records and comic books. There were no photographs in my room. If anyone were to actually come into my room, they would call me a loser, nerd and loner and I really did not care since no one came into my room and I heard all those names and far worse from my family. I was the black sheep and they did not pay attention to me and I did not talk or act like a freak around them or their friends. I guess it was a good arrangement, I liked being alone.

I awoke the next morning still with the clothes I wore last night on to the ringing of my phone. I rolled over and answered the phone groggily expecting it to be work but I was surprised to hear on the other end a chorus of KATE. At that moment I was wide-awake and heard the voice, I knew to be Alex's say,

"Be outside your house in an hour and you will not be disappointed" after that he hung up. My brain was saying do not even bother getting up he is just a stupid boy, but my body was doing the opposite and got up and walked to the shower.

I felt refreshed from the hot beads of water washing down my back, when I was finished with my hair and the small amount of makeup I do wear I walked to my wardrobe. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and Fall Out boy band shirt and a red long sleeve cardigan. I put on a pair of silver flats and a pair of red earrings. I was ready, I heard the car pull up and I ran as fast as I could. people I lived with I called my family didn't need to know who I going out with or where I was going.

As I ran to the front door I yelled "I am going out, I will be back tonight" I heard murmurs that indicated they did not care at all. I was running so fast out of the door I knocked the drinks out of Alex's hands and all over his shirt, which didn't seem to bother him, he went straight to the car and pulled another shirt on.

"I am so sorry, I am just so clumsy. I will get a new shirt or anything" to that, he just laughed and pulled me to the car. When we were in the car is when the questions started flowing.

"So Kate, I have two weeks off and I think I will spend them here. It is just so nice here. So what do you prefer the zoo or the aquarium?" Why was he asking me this?

"Um...I guess if I had to choose it would be the aquarium" I think he could hear the tiredness or the 'I did not really care' tone in my voice. So from that moment on he was extra happy.

"Alright then it was settled we are going to the aquarium" he was way too chipper for me or for this time of the day.

"Ok I will play along but why do you want to take me to the aquarium, I thought you would be hanging with your friends or doing stuff that band guys do." He smirked at this and his only response was as we pulled up to the Aquarium was "Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you for the day"

I could think of a million reasons.

Alex POV

We pulled up to the aquarium; Kate's voice was dripping with self-deprecation, what made her like this. At least I was trying to keep it light. So when we parked I ran around to her side, pulled her out of the car, and grabbed her hands. As I did, the sleeve of her cardigan slid up to reveal three deep scars. I stopped dead in my tracks pulled her arm towards me and pulled up her sleeve to reveal more than I expected.

"Kate what is all of this?"

Her eyes went wide and at that moment, all I could think of was trying to help this girl. Then Kate turned around and started walking out of the car park.

**A/N thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. They actually make me so happy and inspire me to write. PS please be nice and if anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex POV

"Kate, Kate, where are you going? What was that? Come on you can tell me" So was this part of the reason she has sad eyes. For some reason I wanted to help her, to hear all that has gone wrong for her in her life. I never felt like this, maybe Kate was different.

"Alex just go away, you have no idea what is going on" she yelled at me, I thought maybe she was going to start crying but all she did was continue to walk.

"Kate just stop and we can talk about this, please I want to know what happened" I hoped she could hear the desperation in my voice.

All she did was stop and hang her head; she waited for me to catch up. I think mostly she just wanted time to stop yelling at her across the car park. I caught up and she grabbed my hand and led me to the curb where we sat. All we did was sit for at least ten minutes while stared just stared at her wrists.

Kate POV

We were just sitting there. I had never told anyone about the scars. I normally like silence but Alex was just staring at my hands.

"Will you please tell me what happened? I promise not to talk or say anything and to never repeat any of it," His tone was almost pleading.

"I'm not worried that you would tell anyone. I do not care if anyone knows. It's just I have never told anyone before"

Alex looked into my eyes, and all of the charm had faded away all I saw in his eyes was that he wanted to help. I had never seen that before. "Maybe you just haven't had anyone listen before"

I sighed, somehow I knew he was not going to let me go until he knew the full story and somehow I wanted to tell him everything. "It happened four years ago when I was sixteen" I was determined to keep my voice hard and not let Alex see me cry, even if I haven't cried for about two years. "I was just a normal teenage, I had friends and I liked my family I did well at school. My best friend Tom and I were inseparable. He was the one I told all of my secrets to, he was my rock when no one else would listen. He wasn't just my best friend he was my soul mate." Alex was still staring into my eyes my voice had dropped to a whisper now.

"We went to parties all of the time and I guess you could say that we drank a lot" Alex eyed widened as he remembered the remark I made about never drinking. "Well that night I couldn't go to the party, I was grounded at home and Tom had snuck into my room to try and persuade me to go but instead we ended up having a huge fight. It was three am when I got the phone call, there had been an accident. Tom was drunk and high when he got into his car to leave the party. Everyone else at the party was also drunk so no one tried to stop him." Now Alex looked like he was about to cry.

"After that everyone treated me different, even Tom's parents. I think that somehow they blamed me because I could not stop him from going to the party. After people started ignoring me and it seemed like they had forgotten about Tom, I started cutting myself so the pain from my heart would go away. I needed physical pain so I could forget the emotional, do you understand" All Alex could do was to nod.

"I then started drinking, and drinking a lot. I went to school drunk and was suspended three times before I parents even started to care. They then tried to put me into therapy but nothing could help me get through the anger and the pain. After the numbness of the alcohol stopped working I had to try something more" I lifted up my sleeve past the crook of elbow to reveal tiny spot scars from a year of drug abuse. "I started injecting heroin so the pain would just go away. I was a mess and my family could see that and finally did something about it. After I Started stealing their money and became violent, and after I destroyed a Christmas dinner and a few birthdays they sent me to a rehab facility. I was there for four months and have been clean for two years." I pulled my shirt up slightly to reveal the top of my pelvic bone to reveal a black X and lines tattooed. "This X means that I am clean and straightedge, and these two lines signify how many years I have been sober"

I was just staring at Alex waiting for him to say anything but all I saw was a tear run down his face and I almost started crying.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, if I could do anything to make you feel better I would" Alex seems so upset from my story

I did not want his sympathy; I did not want anyone's sympathy. That is why I have never told this story before. I got up, I started to walk away when I felt a tug at my sleeve and before I new it Alex's arms were around my body, and I could feel his hot tears on my shoulder.

Alex POV

I could not believe I was crying, I just couldn't stop. I finally found out why Kate has sad eyes. I thought when I found out I could use it against her to finally sleep with her. Now I did not want to sleep with her instead I wanted to be with her.

"Alex, it's ok, you don't need to cry I'm not" Kate was trying to console me and all I could do was think about kissing her after hearing what she had gone through. I was a mess.

I pulled out of her arms; Kate had a slight smile on her face. I could tell it was the most she had smiled in four years. I leaned into her face and kissed her gently; my tongue begged for entry into her mouth but was denied access. Kate pulled away; she looked so hurt and confused. Then she just ran.

**A/N What do you guys think? I love getting your reviews they brighten my day, please keep them coming :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate POV

I ran, and I ran that's all I could do. I cannot believe he kissed me. That is not how it works, you do not just kiss someone who tells you about all of the trouble they have had. It was just so selfish. I don't want him to kiss me, hell I don't want anyone to kiss me. I am in no state to be loved when I can't love anyone. I can't even love myself right now.

I ran all the way home and up the stairs and into my bathroom. I was seconds away for cutting the cold steel into my pale skin when I heard a rock hitting my window. I walked over to my window to see Alex holding an acoustic guitar singing. I opened the window to hear a song I had never heard before.

"Alex shut the hell up, and get out, I don't want to talk to you or to anyone right now." He looked devastated at what I had just yelled out to him.

"Why are you so angry all I did was kiss you, I thought you wanted to kiss me" I slammed the window down, Alex looked even more confused. I ran down stairs so not everyone in the neighbourhood would hear this conversation.

"Alex you have to understand that I just poured my heart..." he interrupted me.

"I thought you liked me, I really like you Kate. I just wanted to show you." Alex raised his hand to my face and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed and Alex continued. "I want to be with you, I want to hold you in my arms every day."

I sighed once more and moved his arm from my cheek but still kept his hand in mine. "Alex I am so sorry, but I cant be with you, I cant love anyone right now or ever, I am so screwed up, weren't you even listening to my story. Alex I think you should leave Chicago and go back to Baltimore." I started to get angry now. "Alex how could you possibly want to stay here and be with me, you just heard what I told you right, you saw my arms."

"Kate, why wouldn't I want to stay and be with you?" Alex was trying to convince me, but I don't think it will work.

"You keep saying that Alex, but I still don't understand. I am so screwed up, a boy kisses me and I go to cut myself. Don't you understand that I have things to work through?" Alex looked down at my wrist seeing if he could find fresh cuts, when he did not he relaxed slightly. By this time, Alex was squeezing my hand tight hoping that I would not run again.

"Kate, I can help you through this. All you need is someone to be there every day when you wake up to tell you they love you." His voice was pleading and mine was harsh.

"What, Alex you think you will be the one to do that, you want to babysit a suicidal drug addict. Do you want that responsibility? I already had someone to tell me he loved me every day, and now he is dead. Don't you understand Alex, people always leave and you will be the next." I could feel the hot tears in my eyes but refused to let him see me cry.

With a whisper, Alex looked deep into my eyes "I will never leave you."

"Yes you will Alex, it might not be in two weeks or in six months but you will leave"

I let go of his hand and walked back to the door, I just hoped he understood. Even if I knew he wouldn't.

Alex's eyes were wide and wet "Kate, don't leave. I can be that person just give me a chance."

And with that I turned around and whispered good bye to Alex.

**A/N so what do you think? I was thinking about ending it there but doing a sequel, or I could add more chapters to this story and just make it totally epic. Please let me know because I write for you guys. PS thank you for all the reviews they are truly wonderful. **


	6. Chapter 6

Alex POV

She walked away, Kate just walked away and I let her. I have never felt so helpless; I just sat on the curb silently crying. Not just because Kate didn't want to be with me but because of what she had been through. It was weird but I felt connected to her, like for the first time I could give myself wholly to a girl and not just want sex from her.

I heard footsteps coming my way; I hoped it was Kate so I didn't stop crying. I think she needed to see me like this so she could see I am a good person.

"Well, is this THE Alex Gaskarth crying in the street I see" well at least it was not a fan. Jack stepped closer and sat on the curb with me. He had seen me cry before but I still wiped the tears away.

"So why are you crying on the street?" I could not even think about telling Jack about Kate, I don't think he would understand.

"Dude, is this about a girl?" All I did was nod. "Well then if you want this girl bad enough then I think we should do something about it." I started to smile; I knew my best friend and he would come up with an awesome plan to help me show Kate that we need to be together.

We started back to the hotel the rest of the guys were staying at, the car ride was silent. I was thinking about Kate and Jack just had a goofy smile on his face man, this plan was going to be good.

Kate POV

I stood in my room, right in the centre. I didn't know what to do, so I just collapsed on the ground and just sat there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my cell phone, expecting not to have any messages I still checked it. Seven missed calls and three text messages, wow this was the most I have had in about a year. It didn't surprise me that all phone calls were from Alex.

The first message was from an unknown number.

_Hi, my name is Jack Barakat. You don't know me but I need to talk to you it is important just text the time and place and I will be there _

Well that was strange but I guess if he was Alex's best friend he would have told him what had happened. As soon as I started thinking about Alex, I almost cried but managed to hold it back in order to text Jack back.

_Um, ok I will meet with you, at 2:30 at the park off Ringwald Place. Kate_

Ok so on to the next text message, this one was from Alex:

_You know I could love you more than anyone else right. I just need to be given a chance._

I didnt bother writing back to that one, it would just give him false hope and I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already have. The third message was a little different from the first two.

_Jack again, I can't get Alex to stop moping around. Do you have any suggestions?_

Seeing that Alex was hurt and moping around made my insides hurt but I had to push that out of my head what I did was right and in the long run it would be better for the both of us.

Alex POV

We sat in Jacks car waiting to see Kate come into the park, I was under strict instructions to stay in the car. "Dude are you sure this will work how can you be sure she will even talk to you?"

"Just relax, Alex I have a way of getting girls to talk to me, I may not have the Gaskarth grin to fall back on but I can so this. She will be in your arms by tonight." I was sceptical but I just nodded. I had told Jack that Kate was not like the rest of the girls, we knew and that he had to be subtle. I guess I was worried because Jack is not always known for his subtlety.

Jack got out of the car and stated walking to a bench in the middle of the park, I just felt so helpless sitting in the car while he got to persuade her to be with me.

Kate POV

I saw jack in the middle of the park with a huge grin on his face, sometimes people like him really got me angry. "So can we make this quick, I don't have a lot of time and I really don't want to be hanging in the park with you."

"Wow, so it is true straightedges are angry." Wow maybe I had met my opponent. "Now just sit down and just shut up, you don't need to be speaking for this just listen please." Well at least he used please. I sat down, hesitantly and listened to what he had to say.

"Alex cares for you, like really cares for you. I don't know how it happened in a couple of days but you little miss have made quite the impact." I opened my mouth to speak but he shushed me with his finger. "Now I know you have the hard exterior but you are so fragile like mush on the inside. Alex isn't that different, the smallest thing, like your scars can push him over the edge. Now I am only going to tell you this once so please listen to every word I say." I just nodded. "A few years ago Alex's brother committed suicide, he blamed himself and thought that if he did something, he could have stopped it. So when he saw your scars he started to break down not just because of his brother but because he started to care for you and he doesn't want to lose another person."

I swallowed hard my mouth was opened and the realisation of all that I said to him and how much this has hurt him finally hit me all I could do was choke out a few words. "Jack, I need to see him. NOW."


	7. Chapter 7

Kate POV

I did not even let Jack answer before I had jumped out from behind the bench and started tugging him along; I did not even know where I was going just trying to get to Alex.

"Kate wait, I need to make a phone call first. Do you have your car here?"

"Yeah of course I do, just hurry and make the phone call." I was getting impatient; it was like every bone in my body need to see Alex. It scared me; I have not felt this way since Tom died. Well I have not felt anything since Tom died.

After Jack finished his muffled phone call we were ready to go, I drove while he blurted out directions. The whole drive I was thinking about Alex and Jack just had a goofy grin on his face. This boy was weird.

Alex POV

All I heard from Jack was change of plan; get to the hotel as soon as possible. I thought he was going to tell her how good I was and then have me come out and sing maybe some banners. On the way to the hotel, all I could think was that he told her about my brother, she was the fragile one and did not need her to think that I needed to be cared for.

I pulled up to the hotel and ran as fast as I could to our room; good Rian and Zack were still out. But I did not know what the change of plan was or what I had to do, what could I do all I did was stand there silent. Moment later I heard Jacks voice in the hallway but it still was not enough to move me from my spot. Until I saw Kate, I slightly shifted in my spot as she ran as fast as she could to me and hugged me as tightly as she could I almost gasped for air until I smelt her hair.

"Alex, I am so sorry." Kate whispered in my ear and sounded as sweet as music.

"That's ok I mean you went through a lot it's understandable that you would be afraid to be with someone." Kate pulled back with a look of confusion.

"Well I am sorry about that but I am talking about your brother, I understand now." I shot Jack a glare but all he could do was smirk at me. "I just thought you were another band guy trying to get a girl to sleep with him and when you heard my story it just got too deep for you. " Kate learnt into my ear again, which I was not complaining about I got to smell her hair again. It was a mix of green tea and lotus flower it was intoxicating. "I lied" in that I pulled back confused, did she lie about the whole story.

"What did you lie about" my voice slightly higher than normal.

"About not wanting to be with you, Alex I want to be with you and I want you to be the one that holds me and hopefully eventually tells me you love me." I was so happy all I could do was smile until I felt Kate's lips on mine her tongue begging for entrance and I happily allowed it, my hands slowly lifted to her face while hers rested on my waist. We kissed until we were out of breath. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Jack was still in the room looking slightly awkward at what he had just seen, all I could do was laugh.

"Alex I have to go home and do something but do you want to, like hang out tonight?" I tried so hard to contain my excitement.

"Yeah sure, I would love to." I kissed Kate on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I won't leave." That made her mile and with another kiss on the cheek, she walked out of the room whispering something to Jack on the way out.

Immediately jack started the interrogation. "So, this isn't just a one night thing is it? This is like a call her in the middle of the night thing just to hear her breath, isn't it?" all I could do was smile.

"Um, yeah I think so I mean I don't want to sound gay or anything but I have never felt this way before and she is so different. Kate does not think like the rest of the girls; she does not see how wonderful and awesome she actually is. She doesn't see what I see."

"And what do you see dude?"

"Well she is smart, witty, beautiful, and there is something that she has hidden deep down inside that I think wants to come out, plus she has a wicked mean streak that could give all of our shit talking a run for your money." I was openly laughing now and I think Jack had noticed and was about to pay me out like he always did, and then Rian and Zack walked in.

"Rian, Zack man what a good day, how has this day been for you two." The rest of the guys just stared at me and in complete unison started laughing in my face.

"Dude are you fine, did you hit your head or something." Zack always jumped to physical injury. "No, Alex have you been smoking the wacky tobacky? You know how that fucks with your moods." And Rian always jumps to drug use.

"No actually I haven't hit my head or smoked any illegal substances, now if you don't mind I am going to have a shower I have some plans tonight." As I walked in to the bathroom, I heard a chorus coming from the guys in the living room.

"ALEX IS IN LOVE, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH" All I could do was smile nothing could ruin my good mood.

Kate POV

I walked into the house smiling, I had not done that for years, and I did not bother telling my family about anything that happened today they would just think that I was drinking again.

After my shower I walked back into my room to find my clothes and to my surprise Alex was standing outside of my door, my heart kick started in my chest and butterflies started in my body, not just because Alex was in my hose but because all I had on was a towel around my naked body.

"Oh, Alex you scared me I didn't think that you would be here that soon."

"What are you talking about, I haven't seen you in like four hours, and what were you doing anyway?" Oh, no I did not want him to ask that.

"I just had to go and see someone, so just let me get dressed and then we can hang, stay here." He listened and did not step foot in my bedroom. I was glad he did not ask who I had been to see, I do not think I could tell him I went to see my dead best friend to tell him about you. I got dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a leopard print long sleeve tee and put my hair into a ponytail.

I invited Alex into my room, he was the first person in four years to see it, but the connection I felt with him grew stronger every minute I was with him. He stepped in and immediately went and sat on the bed, I hope I am not making a big mistake.

"So this is your room, huh. Well it is nice I like it." I detected no sarcasm so I continued.

"Well I am glad you like it, you're kind of the first person to be in here for about 4 years. Alex I want to know more about you, it seems as though you know heaps about me, I just want to know something about you."

"Ok shoot" wow and invitation to ask whatever I wanted. "But you go first, and don't leave any details out."

"Um... What would you like to know" I sat on the floor cross-legged; he sat on the floor and joined me, taking my hand in his.

"Everything" and with that Alex smiled that award winning grin I had been wanting to see since he walked in.

**A/N hey so just letting you I don't own any of All Time Low (I wish I did) but I do own Kate and Tom. And thank you so much for all of the reviews, especially to ShatteredOnTheInside. Reading how excited you get from the story makes me excited to write, that is why I update so often. **


	8. Chapter 8

Alex POV

"So, first thing is first, what do you do? All I know is that you're 20 years old." I tried to start with an easy one so Kate would feel comfortable for when I get to the juicy stuff.

"Well, I am a photographer, I just finished art school. I studied photography and drawing and now I work for a local music and skate magazine. Ok so my turn, what was your first kiss like?" Wow Kate wanted to get straight to the good stuff, but at least she had a smile on her face.

"Ahh, it was horrible and awesome and awkward. I guess everything you want a fist kiss to be." Kate was looking at me like she needed these details. "Ok well it was with this girl her name is Abigail and she had braces but was like the coolest girl at school. I was 14 and it happened at the local skate park, all of the girls hung there to watch the boys skate and since I don't skate I would go there to watch the girls." Kate started to giggle.

"Ok smarty pants what was your first kiss like?" I was secretly hoping that it was a bad and stupid as mine but then a part of me did want to hear that a boy has hurt her. She took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes. "Well I was 15 and it was with this boy named Derek but everyone called him Derk. He was captain of the comic book club in junior high and he was so funny, he didn't have braces but he did have very big teeth. It happened at school behind the cafeteria, and he used tongue and thought it would be sexy to try and gently bite my lip. The thing is, it wasn't gentle at all and ended up biting too hard and I was bleeding and my lip swell and bruised and my mum thought I had been in a fight at school. It was all just very embarrassing." I tried so hard to contain my laughter but it just slipped out. Kate looked so upset at that, I think I even saw a pout so I leaned in a kissed her on the forehead, which made her whole face light up.

"What was the first record you bought, like with your own money?" Kate was getting to the music questions, this could be fun or very embarrassing.

"Um... with my own money, it was a Bob Marly CD and I was 13 and hell into it, I wore a Rasta beanie as well. That was before I met Jack and he introduced Blink 182 to me. What was yours?" 

"It was, wait let me think, it was Fall Out Boy Take- This To Your Grave. An iconic record really I believe. Um, Tom discovered them playing local shows around here and he thought I would love them, and I did. It's not embarrassing like wearing a Rasta beanie but it did start me wearing incredibly tight jeans." Her laugh was intoxicating, I think soon it will be like air to me and I wont be able to live without it.

Kate POV

I looked at the clock on the wall that read 1:24am; we had had so much fun tonight I didn't think that I could ever talk to someone like I have talked to Alex. Alex was just looking in my eyes in the way that he did I almost melted on the floor right in front of him.

"Wow it's late or early however you want to think about it." I didn't know how this night would end or even if I wanted it to end. "Alex, um... would you like to stay the night, I mean you have to leave before my family see you and all that would be done is sleeping, but would you like to?" his eyes grew big and I thought he would run out of the room at that instant, then his closed mouth grew into a cheeky grin.

"Sure I would love to." He got up and jumped on the bed, he patted the spot next to him. I followed and laid with him arm under my neck and my head nuzzled into his armpit. That night I fell asleep telling Alex about the first time I saw All Time Low live. All he could do was laugh at the fan girl I really was.

That morning I woke up to find no Alex, which I wasn't surprised about I did tell him that he had to leave before my parents wake up. What I did find was a note on the pillow next to mine.

_I shall see you later, my little fan girl._

_PS don't make out with any guys name Derek._

_Xoxo_

I think I laughed the whole time I was in the shower that morning, but my smile quickly faded when I remembered what I had planned for the day.

Alex POV

The day was so nice out I decided to walk to Kate's' from the hotel but as I got there I saw her walking half way down the street. I told her that I would be back; I know I should not have but I was so curious so I followed her.

I followed Kate all the way to the cemetery and hid behind a tree as I watched her. Kate sat in front of a large tombstone that read,

_Here Lay Thomas Alfred Quinn_

_A great son, friend and person_

_1990-2006_

Kate had a bouquet of lilies in her hand and a pair of scissors. Kate began cleaning the grave and around it while a tear ran down her face. It took all of my self-control to not run over and hug her.

"Hey buddy, what have you been up to?" Kate was speaking to the grave; I have never seen anyone actually do that in real life. "So, I have some stuff to tell you, like how my job is going and my love life." As soon as I heard love life I stumbled and fell over from behind the tree I was watching Kate from , I looked up to see Kate look devastated that I was watching her.

"Alex, what are you doing?" SHIT I think I am in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate POV

Alex just lied there on the ground of the cemetery just looking up at me. At first I was angry that he had followed me and had watched me talk to Tom. This was supposed to be private time where I could tell Tom everything about him, and about how I think that I really like him.

"Alex, what are you doing?" he just looked up, well actually he looked scared like I was about to fly at him with a dagger.

"I just wanted to see where you were going, I was worried and then when I saw you were coming her I just couldn't turn around. I had to watch sorry." He was scared I could hear it in his voice.

"Well um... I'm not angry, I guess a little upset that you followed me, I was going to tell Tom some pretty personal stuff." Alex got up and started walking towards me he looked down at me, making eye contact as I sat on my knees.

"If you want I can go and wait for you somewhere, I mean if you wanted to talk to Tom alone." I didn't want Alex to leave, normally I would be upset that someone would be intruding on me but since it was Alex, I wanted him to stay. I was thinking that if this thing did go further than two weeks and some hang out sessions I would bring him to the grave, so I guess there is no time like the present.

"Actually, Alex if you don't mind would you like to stay, and keep me and Tom company?" Alex's eyes grew wide and a confused smile on his face. "I mean only if you want to, it would mean a lot to me, and I was kinda going to tell Tom about you but you already heard that." Alex sat next to me with an embarrassed look on his face and all I could so was stifle a laugh.

"I would love to, but I didn't think that anyone actually did this, like talk to graves and I actually have no idea what to do or say." I just smiled at him like he was this naive young child.

"Didn't you ever go to brother's grave and talk to him." There was a smile in my voice and he could tell.

"Well I actually haven't been to my brothers grave in two years." I think the surprised look on my face surprised Alex more then what he had just told me.

Alex POV

Kate kind of just stared at me when I told her about my brother's grave, its not like I don't love him or I didn't want to visit him it just hurts too much and I am always on tour.

"Ok so what do I say, do I just tell him about my day or something like that." I think kate could tell I was getting embarrassed and she caught on quickly that I wanted to change the subject and she didn't protest.

"Just say what comes into your head there is no reason to be embarrassed." Ok so if Kate could do this I could too. "Hey you know what I will start. Hey Tom, I 'bought' a visitor with me today. This is Alex Gaskarth, you probably haven't heard any of his songs just because of your present state. But we met about three days ago and he is really nice but I think I will let him tell you more about himself."

"Hey man, well as you heard I am Alex." I looked and sounded awkward and Kate could tell. She looked up and gave me a look that said 'its ok, keep going I won't laugh' that look just spurred me on. "Well I think that you left behind an awesome girl dude, and I know how much she still loves you. I wanted to ask Kate something but I don't think I can now." Kate turned towards me with wide eyes.

"You can ask me anything we are in a safe zone." Kate smiled up at me and I forgot even what I was going to say.

"Well I know that we have only known each other for a few days but I would be really cool if you would be my girlfriend." Kate didn't say anything and just stared at me for five seconds until she finally moved. Kate moved closer to me and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. Well I guess that answers my question."

Kate POV

His girlfriend, I was his girlfriend. Wow, I have not felt this happy in four years and I never thought I could be this happy with Alex. We left the cemetery on the way to my house. I felt safest there and even more safe with Alex.

"Alex would you like to do something tonight, like a date but in a twisted way?" Alex just looked at me confused until he nodded. "Well tonight I have something to go to that I do every week. And we can bring people if we want to." Alex agreed, as soon as I got to my house I didn't waste any time and got in the car to take Alex to out twisted date.

We pulled up at the town hall when Alex turned to me with a confused look on his face. "What are we doing here, I though you meant like night paint ball or something like that." I just giggled.

"No I have a, um like a meeting tonight. Is that ok cause if you are uncomfortable then we can go and I can come back later on?" I didn't want Alex to feel out of place when all he does is make me feel comfortable.

"No its fine I want to know what you go through."

Alex POV

Kate had bought me to one of her meetings, I had never been to one before but she seemed comfortable so I figured I had nothing to worry about.

As soon as we walked through the doors, all the people in the hall turned towards the door and a chorus of "HEY KATE" sang towards us. And in that moment, I felt out of place.

"Well Alex" Kate seemed a little embarrassed from the chorus of hellos. "Welcome to Narcotics Anonymous."


	10. Chapter 10

Alex POV

Sitting in the Narcotics Anonymous meeting was like being ripped down the rabbit hole, but hearing that Kate still had urges to use made me realise this was going to be hard but everyone in the room knows Kate is strong.

After the meeting, I pulled Kate away to the outside of the building. The night was brisk outside and all that shone was the streetlights in the parking lot, Kate wasn't smiling (and I was used to that) but she was lighter somehow, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Even though I had only known Kate for a matter of days her hugs did something to me, and I never wanted to let go.

"So, what did you think of it. I know it's not the kind of thing you do on a Wednesday night but it was good to have you there." Kate blank face turned into a small smile.

"It was good; I mean I have never been to one before so I can't compare it to anything. It helped knowing that you have a support system." I tried to force a smile but Kate realised I had been shaken from all of the stories from the other addicts. "Hey it is getting late and I don't want to keep you up again tonight so I am just going to get a taxi back to my hotel, but I want to see you again tomorrow, if you wanted to."

"I would love to see you tomorrow, but you shouldn't have to catch a taxi back to your hotel, let me take you home." Kate started to smile like she had just heard a joke only she understood.

"Ok, but if you think that you can take advantage of me then you can think again." We both laughed at that, it made me happy that Kate didn't take offence to my jokes.

"Well it is all part of my grand plan to get you naked Mr Gaskarth."

When we reached the hotel, I pulled Kate into a kiss from the driver's seat. Kate seemed to kiss me as if it would be the last time she would see me. As Kate pulled away from the curb thinking that I wanted to be able to see this girl every day.

"Hey man, what are you doing out he? I thought you would be with you gurrrrlfriennnnnd" Jack was obviously drunk and being hauled back to the room by a sober Rian.

"Well, she just went home, Jack are you too drunk to be able to have a conversation?"

"Hey Alex, if it is important you can try but right now the only thing that is coming out of his mouth is dick jokes" Rian always looked out for everyone but especially Jack since he was the one who was always really wasted.

"Ok well let's get him up to the room before I start this, by the way where is Zack?"

"Zack got LAID" Jack yelled into my ear while Rian just shook his head.

Back at the hotel room, Zack walked out of the shower shirtless (like he always was). I was surprised to find out that Jack was right and a girl who was wearing a short gold skirt and a black tank top stumbles out of the bedroom, gives Zack a nod and does the walk of shame out of the hotel room. I had to hold in a laugh but Jack practically laughed in her face.

"Ok guys I need you to sit on the couch" The three guys made their way to the couch with Jack stumbling and trying his hardest not to fall over. "Well guys, I have been hanging out with Kate for the past few days and tonight I decided that I have to have her in my life. I know that we go on tour in two days and we could always use a personal photographer..." before I could finish and ask the guys what I wanted to I heard deep snores coming from Jack.

Kate POV

I woke up to my phone vibrating on my bedside table, I looked to the clock 10:30am, goddamn who the hell could this be.

"Hello" I managed to croak out. Eww I had horrible morning voice

Hello beautiful, did you have a great sleep?

"Alex" I managed to say and groaned out the rest

Get ready I have somewhere to take you

"Alex I know you go back to tour in a couple of days but do we have to do something every day, you know you could come over here and we could sleep all day."

Well... NO, I have some stuff to tell you so just get ready and I will be there in half an hour.

Damn it, why does his voice have to be so sweet. I got up and got ready, the whole time in the back of my head was the fear that Alex was going to say something bad.

Alex knocked on the front door as I pulled on a purple hoodie and black converse. I ran down the stairs and almost tripped on the rug and slammed into the door. Alex Heard and opened the door to me rubbing my head. He tried his hardest to hold in a laugh, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the door.

"Alex where are we going?" we had started down the highway Alex had tried to blindfold me but I protested so much I think I had scared him.

"You don't get to find that out yet, here listen to this and just be patient." Alex passed me Blink 182's Take off your pants and jacket.

As soon as Alex shut off the car I looked around, we were in the car park where we met. The venue looked so different in the day.

"Alex why are we here did you lose something the other night." Alex laughed out loud before he answered me.

"No silly, this is where we met."

"I know that, it was only a couple of days ago." My voice was saturated with impatience.

"Just come with me." We got out of the car and Alex led me to the park bench that was on the edge of the grass at the car park. "Kate, I just need you to be quiet and listen to me right now, can you manage that." I nodded "Good, as you know I go back on tour in two days and we just started dating. You are not the kind of girl that I usually date and that is what is so good about you. I care so much about you, more than I thought possible and I think you feel the same way. You are kind of lucky cause your work can take you anywhere. And All Tim Low are looking for an on tour photographer. I have talked to the guys and they agree this would be a good idea." My eyes were big, my breathing was slow, and Alex realised that he had to hurry with what he was saying.

"Kate, what I am saying is. Kate, come on tour with me."

I was silent, shocked every thought was going through my head but somehow my head was blank. Alex looked at me eager for my answer and all I could choke out was one word.

"What?"

To be continued

**A/N Oooooooh suspense well that is the end of the first part, I was thinking of writing a second part and I would love to know what you guys thought of this one and if you have any suggestions for the next.**


End file.
